


【礼尊】只是为了完成拍摄工作

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 在大腿根写正字, 宗像觉醒了抖S属性, 射精限制, 微量BDSM, 捆绑, 放置, 欺负, 肛塞, 调教, 跳蛋, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】只是为了完成拍摄工作

被烧开的热水消毒过的红色棉绳在这双骨节分明的白皙手中就像是有了生命，这双手将棉绳头尾合在一起，两股绳就这么蛇一般缠绕起床上蜜色的身体，绕过肋下将胸的部分束紧勒出丰满的形状，在背后打个活结然后将两只小臂交叠缠绕起来，上臂处与手腕处的股绳再绕上几圈。  
大功告成，宗像礼司满意地看着对方被红色的棉绳束缚住，随后拿起旁边柜子上放着的相机开始拍摄。  
最近一本小众杂志想要宗像拍一些绳艺写真，宗像去找了些视频学了捆绑的方法，同时和一位目前人气很高的模特周防尊合作。两个人私下在交往所以商谈还算顺利，而且宗像为了周防的人气考虑保证照片并不会把脸露出来，会打码处理的。不过周防尊也并不是很在意那种事就是了。  
宗像也曾向有经验的同行取过经，这种类型的小众题材关键还是在模特的身材，同行看了眼周防尊称赞宗像很有眼光。  
那接下来重要的就是拍摄了。宗像邀请对方来自己家，拉好窗帘打开室内灯安置好打板的位置以保证相机的采光。  
宗像还特地从情趣用品网店网购了棉绳，虽然这个经历让他再也不想回想起来。  
宗像手里拿着绳子看着对方：“这是为了完成我的工作，还请阁下配合。”  
周防也没说话只是脱掉外套，他的身材很好，宽肩窄腰比例匀称，且身高腿长，最主要的是胸肌和腹肌。宗像隔着一层薄薄的T恤布料摸上去手感极佳，宗像自己是比较纤细的体格，书生肌肉怎么锻炼都不明显的那种，况且自己也少有时间去锻炼，而周防尊就不一样了。  
“很不错。”宗像微笑。  
“什么？”  
“没有，请转过身去。”宗像让对方趴下随后开始把手里的绳子缠绕在他身上。  
周防很听话，让他怎样就怎样，宗像知道也只有涉及工作对方才会如此配合，平日里在别人的镜头下集傲气与张狂于一身，就算和自己私下约会也是又高冷又慵懒，这样的周防尊现在就这样任由自己捆缚，心里还是有些愉快的。  
周防本就颜值不错身材很棒有不少人喜欢他这样的类型，加上事务所Homra的老板草薙出云极力捧他，现在可说是平步青云事业顺利了。  
哼，也不知道是不是有被那个轻浮老板潜规则过。宗像礼司没来由地吃起飞醋。  
宗像摄影的主题大部分都是小众爱好，很难混出些名气，只是时不时有这么一份差事要忙也挺不错的。  
他们相识时间不短，虽然脾气秉性各异却意外地能和谐相处，尽管价值观之类的根本问题上相左，但要是抛开那些，他们的确是很默契的小情侣。  
宗像举着相机从不同角度仔细拍下周防身体上的每一股绳，绳艺照片最主要的还是绳，宗像这点是知道的。  
这组拍完，宗像帮他解开绳子，仅仅只是绑了十几分钟，周防手腕上就留下了浅浅的勒痕，宗像装作没有注意到让他去换身衣服。  
笔挺的正装看起来似乎有了丝禁欲的味道，宗像在他颈上套了一圈打结随后从胯下绕过再穿过脖子处的绳圈打结，两股绳分开从腋下绕过缠绕在身上，最后再把手臂绑在身后。  
正装被绳子束缚地有些起皱，深色衣服配上红色棉绳显得格外明显，绳结就像一张漂亮的网把周防网在其中。  
宗像让他跪在地板上，同时一手揪住他脖子间的领带做出一副周防被强迫的样子，很好，宗像满意地按下快门。  
正装下跪不是很流行么，这样子也挺不错的。  
拍完第二组宗像把人晾在一边查看刚才拍的效果。  
周防原本只是觉得这样一次拍摄也挺有意思的，然而等到自己转过身背对宗像被对方手里的绳索紧贴着身体缠绕起来的时候，之前的那份余裕慢慢消失了。  
他从不知道宗像的手指竟然有着这样的魔力，看不到对方的表情，只知道对方在自己的身体上游走摸索，棉绳仅仅只是绕过手臂收紧就能让自己心跳加速，对方安静地忙于手上的动作仿佛是在进行一项仪式，胸腔里心脏跳动的声音仿佛能传遍这房间的每个角落。  
像是被捕获的野兽，周防承认他现在心底腾起一股被征服的感觉，而他该死地不讨厌这样。  
然等到宗像把绳子绕过下身时，他可耻地有了感觉，宗像手指似有若无的触碰隔着西装布料清晰地传递了过来，绳子每收紧一段都会刺激到下身，憋闷地有些难受却又必须忍耐。  
脸颊仿佛烧起来一样发烫，周防微微张开薄唇发出一两声细若蚊蝇的低吟，在安静的房间里显得格外清晰，羞耻感瞬间膨胀起来。  
“周防，跪下。”宗像发出了命令。声音低沉又好听，如同在耳边炸开引燃起全身的兴奋点。  
宗像扯着他脖子间的素色领带迫使周防仰起头看向镜头，这样由上往下的视角显得周防很是被动就像是被猎人制服的大猫。  
此刻他也的确很被动就是了。周防在宗像查看照片时倒在床上有些难耐地嘴里发出渐渐粗重起来的喘息，像是被人下了药一样，不过只是被宗像捆绑且有意无意地刺激到下身就成了现在这个样子。  
不安地扭动着身子，感受到绳子勒到皮肤的拘束感情况更加严重了起来。  
宗像看完照片缓缓地靠近过来，周防双眼有些涣散，闭上眼睛希求下一秒宗像微凉的手能抚摸上自己挺立的炙热。然而宗像就好像是没看到周防有些鼓起的腿间，慢条斯理地解开绳结。  
正装捆绑还有一种，宗像的眼镜反射着室内灯的光芒就好像是觉醒了抖S属性一般。  
宗像让周防手背在身后抬高手掌相对用棉绳捆绑起来，这样的姿势会有些不舒服不过拘束感却比刚才小臂交叠要重，手中的两股绳一点点缠绕收紧让周防觉得自己一步步沦陷到名为宗像礼司的支配中。  
随后宗像再拿出备用的绳子将周防的膝盖和脚腕捆绑起来，这样子周防就彻底无法动弹了。  
周防眼睁睁看着他从快递包裹里拿出一双新的女式长筒丝袜：“你……你要做什么？”  
宗像微笑：“您猜呢。”  
“谁知道你的恶趣味……”周防两颊被宗像掐住被迫张开口随后塞了满嘴，虽然丝袜很薄但是整条塞进嘴里还是会压迫住舌头不能说话，紧接着宗像拿来宽胶带将周防的嘴封住，周防这下子只能发出含糊不清的声音。  
宗像满意地抚摸着胶带光滑的表面在周防嘴唇处亲吻了一下，看着周防狠厉地瞪过来的目光不觉愉悦了起来：“放心，我会处理好阁下的脸不被露出来的。”  
你……周防想咬上那张冷嘲热讽的嘴却被对方推倒在床上。  
“周防，您现在就是落到我砧板上的一条可怜的鱼。”宗像笑意加深松开周防的领带扯开领子在颈侧留下吻痕。“只能随我处置。”  
周防瞪了他一眼却又无法反驳，只好认命地放松身体看他到底要怎样对待自己。  
很棒的制服诱惑，宗像继续从快递包里拿出两枚小巧的跳蛋，只是买条绳子却遇上了热心店家估计是看出宗像家里没有便悉数赠送了一些小道具且留下一句祝福：○生活愉快，还请注意安全。  
东西还挺全的，宗像继续查点着赠品，看完之后拉开周防的裤子拉链，半勃的性器弹出此刻暴露于空气中让周防顿觉紧张变得更加挺立了。宗像轻笑着拿起一小截裁剪剩下的棉绳捆缚住柱身底端，周防挣扎扭动着身体不让绑，然而拗不过宗像还是绑了起来。宗像仔细观察着周防的表情确认不会弄疼他却又能起到不让他射出来的效果。  
撕扯开衣襟，宗像把两枚跳蛋用胶带固定在周防乳首处打开开关，跳蛋敬业地震动起来，乳首被这高频率的震动摩擦着催生出一股股电流传至大脑麻痹了神经，酥麻的感觉在啃噬着理智，情欲渐渐占了上风，周防软软地陷入床铺里，水润的双眼像是求助般望着宗像，喘息越来越急促。  
宗像专心于怎么调教他可爱的男朋友，看到周防轻微蹙起的眉峰和泛红的眼角只是吻了吻他的脸颊权当做安慰，随后将周防翻过身去趴在床上裤子褪下来一些，手里挤些润滑剂往后穴里探入一个指节。  
周防扭动着身体，可是越是挣扎这份拘束感就越强烈，周防自认自己根本不算受虐狂，可是眼下被宗像礼司支配，被宗像礼司制服，仅仅只是这样就令他兴奋不已。手腕已经被勒红了，周防完全失去了反抗的力气。  
扩张到可以容纳三根手指后穴口就变得比较松软起来，宗像拿出一条猫尾肛塞缓慢地推了进去，下身的肿胀感传来，周防绷紧背嘴里发出含糊不清的声音。  
“周防，你是我养的猫。”宗像怜爱地隔着胶带亲吻周防的嘴。  
快感如同浪潮袭来，像是要把他卷入到风暴中，周防浑身颤栗感觉自己此刻如同溺水的人快要濒临死亡，大脑一片空白可是却又被拉扯着，下身的灼热无法释放出来，身体也被牢牢地绑缚着，上不去下不来地难受。  
视野早已经被泪水模糊，周防寻找着宗像想向他求助，然而宗像只是在拍照，这样的照片莫非也要发表在杂志上吗？周防尊心里有些慌乱紧张之时身体绷紧达到了高潮，可是性器可怜巴巴地挂着漏出来的白浊像是哭了般惹人怜爱，不能射出来让这份快感持续了很长时间，周防尊身体无法自抑地颤抖不止，难耐地扭动身体好让自己能够好受一点，甜腻的呻吟声音调拔高，像是被人欺负了一样带着哭腔。  
宗像不敢绑太长时间怕血液不流通，查看着周防手腕的情况感觉差不多了便解开绳子。被捆绑地僵硬发麻的手臂得到自由后无力地垂在身体两侧，接着宗像撕开封住周防嘴巴的胶带拿出已经被唾液浸湿的丝袜吻了上去。  
刚刚如释重负的软舌似乎还无法适应，周防有些被动地由着宗像吮咬自己的舌头。  
身上的正装被悉数脱下，宗像等他缓了一会儿后继续新的捆绑方式。周防的眼睛被他用眼罩遮了起来，身体无力再加上看不到宗像的动作，心里难免有些不安，听觉和触觉被无限放大。宗像修长的手指在身上流连回转，双腿弯曲起来被绑缚住，随后一边大腿牵出股绳和同一边的胳膊处的绳圈缠绕在一起，双腿大开后穴一张一合就像是在欢迎宗像操弄。  
“周防……”宗像俯下身在周防耳边低语，声音引起的细微震动传至耳蜗深处让周防不由得发出低吟，绯红从脸颊蔓延至耳轮模样纯情地就像初经情事的处男。“我要在阁下腿上写个'正'字。”  
周防挣动着：“宗、宗像……”对方按住他拿过支毛笔饱蘸墨水在周防腿根一笔一划地写下“正”字。  
软硬适中的毛骚动着敏感的大腿根部，况且墨汁太过饱满都沿着皮肤流了下来，异样的感觉折磨着周防的神经，他难耐地挣扎着却又无法得到满足。  
“宗像……宗像……不要……不要写……不要那个……进、进来……”  
宗像礼司像是受到蛊惑的野兽低下头咬住周防那隐隐约约的嫣红的软舌吮咬起来，抽出猫尾肛塞将自己已经套好安全套的粗大挤了进去。  
宗像一手扣住周防后脑一副怜爱的样子将周防抱在怀里，下身却在凶狠地进犯着，每深入一次腿根部与臀根部撞击出清晰的“啪啪”声，温热的内壁里像是有无数张小口吮吸着柱身，穴口因着周防的紧绷而绞紧，宗像舒服地快速抽插数次后射了出来。  
周防身体仍旧颤抖着：“宗像……解开……要去……”  
宗像这才意识到忘记松开绑在柱身底端的绳子了。  
拘束感与羞耻感与快感重重侵蚀着大脑，周防只觉得眼前一道白光随后就什么都不知道了，太过舒服与疲累导致他就这么直接晕了过去， 射出的白浊滴到蜜色的腹肌上看着格外情色。  
缓慢地解开缠绕在周防身上的绳索，捆绑的痕迹太过明显不过也好在都在能够遮住的地方，只是手腕处有些难办。  
伸手拂去周防眼角渗出的泪水轻柔地吻上流下青紫勒痕的手腕。一定是近日忙于工作很少见面才一时没控制住做得过火了。  
黏腻的精液与渗出的汗水混合在一起还真是有些糟糕，身下的床单也因为周防的挣动而皱巴巴的。  
“下次会克制一点的……”像是说给自己听一样，宗像小声说了一遍捧起周防的脸吻了上去。  
刊登在杂志上的照片自然都是不露脸的，只有周防漂亮且诱人的脖子以下，然而即使如此还是被一些细心的粉丝认出来了。好在老板草薙出云发声解决了这个问题，周防可以避免一些不必要的采访与传言。  
看着杂志上宗像拍出来的照片，周防皱起眉，这家伙拍得还挺不错的。  
“喂，”他转向正坐在电脑前修改新拍的照片的宗像礼司。“下次，如果你不刊登出去的话，还可以再试试。”  
宗像眼角余光看了过去，周防已经转回身继续翻杂志了，然而泛红的耳朵出卖了他。  
“好啊，我很乐意。”

fin.


End file.
